


Effie Knew (All The Ways It Could Have Gone)

by NobodyAtAll



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Catching Fire, F/M, Hayffie, Rebellion, sliding doors - Freeform, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyAtAll/pseuds/NobodyAtAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the third day of the 3rd Quarter Quell, Effie overhears something Haymitch says. What happens afterward will change the course of their lives.</p><p>A collection of stories, in which Effie finds out about the rebellion. An exploration of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a one-chapter story, but as I wrote it, it kept feeling disjointed. I realized that a tweak here or there would send the characters off in a totally different direction, and I couldn't decide which one was the 'right' one. So I wrote all of them.

_“We’ve just got to sit tight for the next few hours. Nothing left for us to do.”_

_“The longer they’re in there, the more people we’ll lose.”_

_“I don’t like it either, but we haven’t got a choice. Don’t lose your head.”_

Haymitch rounded the corner and almost crashed directly into Effie Trinket. She was staring at him with rounded eyes.

_Fuck._

_Fuck fuck fuck._

Neither one of them said anything for a long moment. Then Effie smoothed her expression, and excused herself, continuing in the direction she’d been headed.

It took Haymitch another few seconds to decide what to do. She had definitely heard something, that much was clear. Or was it? Had she simply been startled by his sudden appearance?

Haymitch darted after her. “Effie, wait up,” he called.

She turned her head slightly, but did not slow her pace. “You’ll have to excuse me, Haymitch. I haven’t slept since the Games started. I’m going home for a few hours.”

“Hate to say it, but it’s not a good time, Eff. I need to talk to you.”

She cocked her head slightly, and looked at him sidelong. “Excuse me?”

Haymitch snagged her arm and looped it through his. “Can’t. We need to talk.”

Effie looked straight ahead and said, “Then speak.”

Honestly, she was the most difficult woman he’d ever met.

“In private,” he insisted gruffly.

She turned her head slightly to look at him. For a moment, (and just a moment), he could see that she was rattled. “Then come along with me,” she offered, as though that was a usual thing and there wasn’t anything one bit odd about inviting him into her home. “I need to get out of here for a while.”

Haymitch agreed, and they got a cab to her place. Effie stared out the window on the ride there, leaning her face against her hand. It would look strange to anyone analyzing it, Haymitch realized - them suddenly deciding to go to her apartment together. Unless... He reached across the seat and took her hand in his. It was small, but it was something. A lame cover story. Something the cab driver could notice, and report. Effie stiffened at his touch, but she didn’t pull her hand away.

When they got to her building they took an elevator up to the seventh floor. She unlocked her door with the press of a remote button and it opened automatically. She stepped in without a backward glance, marching forward and only pausing to press the remote again after he’d come through the door. She tossed the keyring down the nearby table and paced away from him.

Haymitch glanced around. The apartment was very ‘Effie.’ Everything plush. Ostentatious colors.

“Are you completely crazy?” she hissed, turning to look at him with her hands on her hips.

Before Haymitch could respond, she shrilled, “How could you be so stupid? If whatever you’re planning is as poorly thought out as your choice of locations to discuss whatever it was you were discussing -”

He grabbed her and abruptly planted a long kiss on her mouth. Effie struggled against him, but he only let up when he ran out of breath. “Shut up,” he breathed, staring straight into her outraged eyes.

She gaped at him, panting for breath, looking furious. “What do you - ?”

He had to prevent her from saying anything else. He kissed her again, holding a hand at the back of her neck to keep her from pulling away. “Don’t. Talk,” he begged in a whisper when he finally broke it off.

Effie seemed too put-out to manage words, anyway.

He marched into her living room, pulling her along with him, and grabbed the remote control off the table, quickly activating the tv screen. Some idiotic talk show about fashion came onto the screen, and he clicked through the channels until he found coverage of the Games. He turned the volume up.

When he glanced at her, she was looking at him like he was crazy.

“Bugs,” he said quietly. With the ambient noise from the television, they could at least whisper in private. Hopefully.

“We’re in _my apartment_ ,” she answered condescendingly, but quieter.

“Don’t be so naive,” he growled. “You’re smarter than that.”

Effie’s eyes grew wider with dismay.

“Listen,” Haymitch hissed, holding her quite close to him, “I need to know what you heard.”

She was so flustered by everything that had just happened, that she began to stammer. “I didn’t _understand_ what I heard, it didn’t...”

“You understand enough to be afraid,” he pointed out.

“Because it’s obvious you’re planning to break the rules,” she whispered. “You were talking like... well, like there would be more than one victor again. Like there was a way for more than one person to survive.” Her brow furrowed. “But that’s impossible!”

Haymitch nodded, frowning. He studied her silently for a long moment.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she demanded

“Because,” he said carefully, “I am trying to figure out what to do about you.”

“Meaning what, exactly?” she whispered.

“Meaning that you’re a big liability, and it’s my fault, and therefore my responsibility,” he answered. His grip on her arms became viselike. “What do you plan to do with this information?”

Effie now grew very pale. “What do you mean, _do_ with it? You think that I’d report you? Really?” Her eyes were getting red. “You think I _want_ something to happen to you?”

Haymitch was taken aback, even more so when she suddenly burst into tears.

“You stupid, arrogant man,” she sobbed, hitting him once in the chest before embracing him tightly and pressing her face against his shoulder.

Haymitch hugged her, feeling at once relieved and terrified.

“Whatever it is you’re trying to accomplish, I hope it’s worth it,” she whispered close to his ear. “We’re in enough trouble after last year’s Games... It’s a huge risk to try something like that again. They’ll kill you,” she wept.

Haymitch held her tighter. “Some things are worth dying for.”

She froze, clinging to him tightly. For _him_ to say that...

Effie sniffed, and raised her chin, looking over his shoulder. “So what are you going to do about me?”

Haymitch’s arms twitched around her. “I don’t know,” he answered honestly. On the screen in front of them, Katniss and Peeta were sitting together on the beach. The mentoring part of his brain immediately kicked into gear when he heard Peeta mention his name.

Effie sensed Haymitch’s shift in focus, and turned her head to see what he was doing.

_“I think we can assume he was lying to one of us.”_

Haymitch’s guts twisted uncomfortably. Together, he and Effie watched and listened to the kids’ conversation. They watched Peeta open the locket, and show Katniss pictures of her family. When the conversation gave way to full-on making out, Haymitch averted his eyes, glancing instead down at Effie. She had not looked away from the screen. Her bright blue eyes were full of tears.

Haymitch patted her cheek gently, urging her to look away. Effie turned her head, finding his eyes immediately. They had not moved from the embrace they’d been in, so she was quite close. “Can you get them both out?” she whispered.

His jaw clenched. “I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “But I’m sure as hell gonna try.”

Effie nodded in approval. “Do what you have to. I won’t get in the way,” she promised.

He felt sick. He drew her even closer, so he could speak into her ear. “Effie... you have to trust me, now,” he whispered.

Her breath tickled his neck.

“You know enough to be considered an accomplice. So you have to stay close to me. It’s the only way I can protect you.” He squeezed her tightly. “Don’t get separated from me, you understand?”

He felt her nod. “For how long?” she asked.

“Until the Games are over.”

Effie was silent. “And... do you have an idea how long that will be?”

Now Haymitch was silent for a moment. “Soon enough.”

He finally took a step away from her. “You look terrible,” he observed in a more normal tone of voice.

Her lack of indignation conveyed just how distracted she was. “You always know just what to say,” she sighed, wiping under her eyes.

“You said you hadn’t slept since when?”

“Since the night before the Games started,” she admitted wearily.

“Lay down for a while,” he suggested. “I’ll watch the kids.” He rethought it for a moment, considering what the kids had been doing when he last saw them. “Well, I’ll glance at ‘em every so often, anyway.”

Effie rolled her eyes, and shrugged. “I doubt I could fall asleep right now.”

“I bet you’d surprise yourself,” he said. She really did look exhausted.

“All right,” she conceded, checking her watch. “But don’t let me oversleep.”

“Course not.”

No, he definitely wouldn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

_“We’ve just got to sit tight for the next few hours. Nothing left for us to do.”_

_“The longer they’re in there, the more people we’ll lose.”_

_“I don’t like it either, but we haven’t got a choice. Don’t lose your head.”_

Haymitch rounded the corner and almost crashed directly into Effie Trinket. She was staring at him with rounded eyes.

_Fuck._

_Fuck fuck fuck._

Neither one of them said anything for a long moment. Then Effie smoothed her expression, and excused herself, continuing in the direction she’d been headed.

It took Haymitch another few seconds to decide what to do. She had definitely heard something, that much was clear. Or was it? Had she simply been startled by his sudden appearance?

Haymitch darted after her. “Effie, wait up,” he called.

“Don’t say anything,” she stopped him, with a note of panic. “I won’t.”

Effie’s eyes flicked over his quickly before she turned and began to walk away. Haymitch grabbed her arm and pulled her back. “Effie... You know I can’t-”

“But you _can_ ,” she cut him off. “You _can_. Trust me,” she urged him. Her eyes were pleading.

Haymitch’s stomach was turning over. It was a ridiculous risk, letting her go, _trusting her_ , as she asked. He didn’t know how much she knew, he didn’t know what she intended to do with the information, he didn’t even know if she was capable of keeping her mouth shut. All he had was her word that she wouldn’t say anything. Staring into her gold-lashed eyes, he knew anyone involved would tell him he was crazy to let her go. Effie Trinket was as Capitol as one got.

But what were his choices? He could kidnap her, take her along to Thirteen. That would complicate the hell out of the whole escape. He could question her, find out everything she heard and make sure she didn’t have any valuable information to tell. But if he forced her to acknowledge what she heard and then left her here, it would make things much worse for her, when the Capitol took her in for questioning. He could tell her the plan - generally - and try to convince her to come along. That would arm her with a whole lot of information, though, which would compromise the plan, the revolution, hurt him, and hurt _her_ , if he couldn’t convince her to come. There was the most reprehensible choice - silence her. Permanently, or otherwise. With so much at stake, they could not afford to fail.

Effie was watching these thoughts play out on his face, and it was clear she could follow the general gist. There had been fear in her eyes all along; now there was pain.

“Haymitch,” she admonished him in a near-whisper. “How long have you known me?”

He clenched his jaw. There was no way he could ever purposely harm her. Nor did he think he could live with himself if he caused her any incidental harm. _Fuck_ , he didn’t want to let her walk away. Every nerve in his body was screaming at him not to trust her, not to trust anyone. This was too important.

But it was Effie. This was the woman who had dressed him and scheduled him and annoyed him for the past nine years. She’d been along for the crazy ride that had been the past year. He knew her, and she knew him. Haymitch didn't have friends, but if he did, she would be one of them. And if she wanted to play dumb, if she did not want any part in whatever rule-breaking he was involved in, that was her choice. He couldn’t force her involvement in what he knew very well was treason. His heart hammered against his ribs.

Haymitch took a steadying breath, and answered her question. “Long enough to know to pick my battles.”

Effie visibly relaxed.

For how anxious she had been to get away, she was taking her time now. Haymitch let go of her arm, but she remained close. “I was heading to the Lounge to meet with some sponsors. Come along?” she offered.

He pursed his lips, considering. He had hours to kill, waiting for it to be midnight in the arena. This way everything would look normal, and he could keep an eye on Effie. “As long as it’s not Sergio Markley,” he grumbled, nodding.

Effie smiled, completely back in character. “I wouldn’t have invited you if it was.” She looped her arm through his and drew him along toward the Lounge. Haymitch was impressed that he only detected a slight tremor in her touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come tomorrow! :)


	3. Chapter 3

_“We’ve just got to sit tight for the next few hours. Nothing left for us to do.”_

_“The longer they’re in there, the more people we’ll lose!" The old man's voice was louder than it ought to be._

_“I don’t like it either, but we haven’t got a choice," Haymitch growled. This conversation needed to end, now. "Don’t lose your head.”_

Haymitch rounded the corner and almost crashed directly into Effie Trinket. She was staring at him with rounded eyes.

_Fuck._

_Fuck fuck fuck._

Neither one of them said anything for a long moment. Then Effie smoothed her expression, and excused herself, continuing in the direction she’d been headed.

It took Haymitch another few seconds to decide what to do. She had definitely heard something, that much was clear. Or was it? Had she simply been startled by his sudden appearance?

Haymitch darted after her. “Effie, wait up,” he called, doing his best to appear calm.

She barely slowed her pace, and Haymitch fell into step beside her. No diatribe about watching where he was going? That was unlike her. “Where’re you headed?” he asked.

Effie didn’t look at him. That in itself was an indicator that she was upset. “I was going to spend some time in the sponsors lounge, since we’re coming upon the point when the alliance will have to break.”

He nodded. “Makes sense.” It did make sense, but it was not convenient for him.

“Yes it does,” she agreed.

They had come out in the wing of the lobby, and Haymitch took her deftly by the elbow. “But you know what, most of the sponsors will be out on their lunch right now,” he said smoothly. “You eaten yet?”

Effie still didn’t look at him. “I’m not very hungry.”

“I am,” he replied. He steered them toward the front doors.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking you to lunch.”

“I don’t want to go,” she replied firmly.

“You need a break.”

“Haymitch-” She tried to stop, but he kept moving them forward.

“C’mon, Effie. There’s not a lot we can do for them right now. Let’s go.”

“Why?” she demanded, pulling away from him. She finally looked at him, and he saw the wild fear in her eyes.

“You know, you’re making a scene,” he pointed out. Her eyes flitted around for a moment, and he knew he had her there. Lowering his voice, he said, “I want to talk to you about something. And I don’t want it to be in front of everyone.” A reasonable enough request, given that the alliance was about to break. Perfectly logical.

She stared at him, frowning. “Haymitch...”

He took her lack of a good argument as consent, and led her out of the building. Whether she was actually giving in or whether she just didn’t want to make a scene, he wasn’t sure, but she was silent as they got a cab and headed to a cafe off the main drag. It was never possible to be sure that no one was listening _anywhere_ in the Capitol, but it was better to be away from the Games Center, which he knew was bugged from floor to ceiling. Teak was an idiot for starting that conversation; Haymitch wasn’t sure if he was more angry or terrified that the District 7 mentor was losing his cool.

Haymitch had visited this cafe a few times, mostly at the invitation of someone else - he didn’t wander far beyond the Games Center or the Training Center, unless provoked. However, he remembered having a private conversation with Finnick here, a few years ago. There were a few quiet corners here, where they could talk.

They got a table, one toward the back. Effie was uncharacteristically silent while they got seated. The server took their drink orders. Haymitch was quick with his reply. “Scotch neat.”

Effie smoothed her dress and ordered a hot tea without looking up.

The man walked away, and Haymitch focused his gaze on her. She folded her hands on the table primly, and finally turned her head to look at him. Her eyes pierced him with an accusation.

“We should talk,” he said after a moment.

“I don’t want to know. Whatever it is you’re doing.” She said this very quickly. “After all, you’re the mentor, not me. I don’t need to be involved in the strategy.”

Haymitch watched her very carefully. She was projecting a very convincing air of normalcy, but he was catching the flashes of fear in her glances.

“All right,” he conceded. The server came over with their drinks, remaining for a moment to pour Effie’s tea, and inquired if he could get them anything else. They both declined.

Effie became focused on stirring some artificial sweetener into her tea, and set the spoon on the saucer _very_ carefully when she was done. She placed her hands on the cup as if she was about to lift it, but instead she went still, staring down into the beverage. “Is it a good plan?” she whispered without looking up.

Haymitch tensed. “It’s a good plan,” he answered slowly. “But like any strategy in the Games, there are a million variables that could make it all go to hell real quick.”

Effie nodded and took a sip of her tea. As she set it back down, the cup rattled loudly against the saucer. Her skin flushed, and she quickly folded her hands again to conceal how badly they were shaking.

He didn’t comment on her nerves. Instead, he leaned a little closer and spoke in what he hoped was a quiet, intimidating voice. “Someone in the alliance has gotten wind of the plan. They could tell the wrong people... use it against us.”

Effie considered carefully before responding. “You’ve known these people for a long time. You think this person would betray you?”

“It would be in their best interests. It would be the easy thing to do,” Haymitch answered honestly.

“I don’t think it would be easy!” she launched back at him in a whisper. The look she gave him was incredulous and hurt. “That’s an awful thing to say about an ally.”

“Maybe so, but I’ve never seen this person face a decision like this,” Haymitch shot back defensively. “There’s no telling what they’ll do.”

“They _won’t_ betray you,” she asserted.

“You don’t think so?”

“I know they won’t.”

Haymitch was moved. Her declaration was emphatic, sincere, ...it was also naive. “The Games change people, Effie. The threat of a painful death makes people do things you wouldn’t expect.”

Her makeup shielded her face, but he could tell she’d gone pale by the color of her neck and chest. “Haymitch.”

“Just saying... so you understand why I’m suspicious.”

Effie pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes. “I... don’t want to hear about that. This is why I’m happy to be left out of the whole thing.”

“You’re involved now, whether you want to be or not,” he rumbled. He realized that he was up in her face and leaned back, adding more casually, “You’re our escort.”

He could tell by her breathing and the way she suddenly wouldn’t look at him that she was almost in tears. With his initial fears for himself and for the revolution quieted, he finally felt the sharp stab of fear for _her_. He played with his drink for a moment, considering how to tell her without actually telling her. “I know it _hurts_ you to think about that stuff.” He stretched his arm across the back of the seat, turning his torso to face her. “But it’s because you’re dealing with it alone. If you stick close to me, I’ll be able to help you.”

Effie froze. Her eyes flitted back and forth, considering what he had said. She shook her head quickly. “No, I’ll be better off staying out of it.”

“I know it’s counter-intuitive, but -”

“No.” Her answer was firm. Bright blue eyes finally met his gaze. The conflict there was apparent, but she spoke with finality. “This Quell is about the Victors, Haymitch. You are a Victor. An escort has no place getting involved.”

Haymitch made a face, deciphering what she meant. “You’re _District_ twelve’s escort,” he emphasized. “We need all the help we can get.”

She shook her head again, slower. “It wouldn’t be my place.”

He frowned. He thought she was getting it, but he had to be sure. “Effie, when these Games end, I’m going to leave the Capitol.”

Effie’s brow wrinkled for a moment, and then smoothed in understanding. Her eyes were wide. She grabbed his hand on the table, and spoke hurriedly. “Don’t talk about that.”

Haymitch leaned in closer. “I hate leaving you here.”

She squeezed his hand so hard he thought it might break. “Stop!” she whispered, close to panic. “You’re only making things worse!”

Haymitch straightened up. She didn’t understand how much danger she was in, remaining in the Capitol when she had an inkling that something was happening. “I don’t like it,” he said quietly.

“Who does?” she answered snidely, surprising him. Her voice softened, though, when she added, “This is my home.”

“Home ain’t all it’s cracked up to be,” he replied darkly.

“No,” she agreed, surprising him again. “But it’s where I belong.”

They sat in silence for a while, not looking at each other. Effie kept her hand on his, holding on like her life depended on it. She stirred her tea again, using her other hand, but didn’t attempt to drink. She finally checked her watch. “I have to get back to the Games Center.”

He felt himself frown again. Out of pure concern he asked, “When’s the last time you slept?”

Effie looked at him and blinked, taken off-guard by a straightforward question. “I don’t recall, actually. But I could ask you the same thing.”

“And I’d give you the same answer,” he admitted. Fear was pressing on his heart. “You need to take care of yourself, Effie.” Their eyes locked.

Effie placed her hand gently on his shoulder. “The same is true for you,” she told him earnestly. The tension between them was palpable. He had a sudden urge to hold her, but he knew that doing that would be doing her no favors, so he deliberately kept his hands to himself. She was leaning closer to him, though. Her eyes were glassy with tears, searching his face, lingering too long on his mouth. Her cheeks were showing some color, even through the makeup. If he was reading her correctly, she was about to go a step further than hugging.

“If you’re about to do what I think you’re about to do, don’t,” he warned her firmly. “Not if you want to stay apart from this.”

She hesitated. “Can you promise me I’ll get another chance?”

Haymitch’s mouth tightened. Of course he couldn’t. But if Effie was seen or photographed in a position suggesting her relationship with him was anything more than platonic, it linked her even more closely to him. To all of it.

“Yeah,” he lied, with casual ease.

Effie nodded, and Haymitch couldn’t tell if she believed him or not. Her eyes welled up.

She leaned in and kissed him anyway, more sweetly than he would have thought possible. His mind baulked, flooded with protective thoughts, but his feelings urged him to make this worthwhile. His hand went to her waist, and she coaxed his mouth open with a flick of her tongue. They had never shared such a tender embrace, not even on the few anomalous occasions when they had shared a bed. Haymitch found himself regretting the wasted opportunities.

She drew back, kissing him once more, softly, before pulling away. Her mouth pulled into a thin smile as she brushed some lipstick from his mouth. “I’ve never had a proper tabloid exposé,” she commented quietly. Haymitch glanced around and noted that people were indeed watching them, sneaking glances and chattering away. He didn’t give a damn about the tabloids. He cared about her.

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, “If you change your mind...” but she cut him off quickly with “I won’t.” He continued, firmly. “Find me around the Games Center. Soon.”

He leaned back and met her eyes. Effie lifted the corners of her mouth into a weak smile and squeezed his arm. “Just remember - you promised,” she whispered before she left.


End file.
